After Stories
by TheQueenOfPickles
Summary: The Kishin is dead and there are some new charactors. I make this up as I go, so... yeah. Rated for mostly for language and fluffiness. But who knows what else? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) My first story, sorry if it sucks. I'm new at this sort of thing. So...Yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own an Ipad. I don't own a poptart. But hey, I do own a very clicky pen.(click click click click)**

* * *

><p>"SOOOOOOOOUUUUUULLL!" Maka screamed at the laughing boy. She continued to run down the streets after her weapon. The white haired boy payed her threatening voice no attention, just continued to run snorting with with laughter, a small black bra high above his head.<p>

_Maka's_ bra.

She screamed in rage and fury as she gained up on him. Her emerald-green eyes were practically on fire. She lunged herself off of a statue gracefully into the air, her ash-blonde ponytails whipping in the air, and her blood boiled as the wind whistled around her.

Well, this is what she got for leaving her door open for more than 30 seconds while trying to get a different shirt from the laundry. Soul had taken the opportunity to take one of her bras. When he swept past the laundry room, laughing evilly, Maka went to go see what he was up to this time. Only to find he was running out the door with her bra in hands. It was black and had little pink bows on the straps and in the center. Maka had been chasing him for nearly an hour now..

Her foot stuck out in front of her. She yelled once before her foot hit Soul's head, hard. He fell to the ground with a crater in his head. Blood sprayed out like a fountain. Maka simply picked up her bra, hid it in her jacket, and walked back in the way of their apartment.

"Be back for dinner in ten!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Soul moaned and clutched his head where Maka had kicked him. This was almost as bad as a Maka-chop. He got to his feet, muttering curses under his breath. She didn't have to kick his brains out! He winced at the pain. He would have ran all the way back to the apartment, if only to get back at Maka sooner. But his head hurt way to much. He decided to just walk, and even if it took him more than ten minutes, he didn't care.

As Soul walked, he saw people stare at his head in worry. He simply glared at them with his crimson eyes. Almost all of them quickly turned away, afraid.

But when he was almost to his apartment, some chick was walking on the opposite side of the street, talking to a black haired guy next to her. The two looked worried when they talked, but Soul shrugged it off as a too serious couple. But there was something different about them.

The girl had dark blonde hair that went to her shoulders, but had two big chunks of lighter blonde hair in the front, and an equally long braid in the back with the darker hair. Some of the hairs in the front were tied in the back of her head in a little bun. She wore a mid sleeve black boat neck shirt that hung on her shoulders. Her chest was only slightly bigger than Maka's, Soul noticed, but maybe just a B cup. She had a thin waist and wore tight dark-blue jeans. Soul instantly snapped out of his staring daze at the girl ( who looked around his age.) and looked at the boy.

He had straight dark brown hair and green eyes, but much darker than Maka's. He looked a little taller than Soul, and about a half foot taller than the girl. He had on a black T-shirt and some baggy jeans. Both of them wore boots that looked ready to run on the spot.

When the girl noticed Soul looking at them, she placed a hand over the boy's mouth, her bright blue eyes narrowing. The boy gave her a confused look before shoving her hand away from his mouth. Soul's own eyes narrowed at the girl, his lips pulling back into a snarl, revealing his sharp and jagged teeth. The blonde seemed unfazed by it, just whispered something to her companion. He nodded once, then turned to Soul.

Soul wasn't worried about the fight that was coming on. This was most likely just some creepy girl sicking her boy on him from staring. Once the two got within ten feet from him, they did something that made his eyes open wide with shock.

The boy turned into a scythe with a flash of red light. It wasn't like Soul's blade, though. It was a thin black blade with a purple outline. A grey staff was built next to the blade. And a leather belt-like thing was vertically tied at the merging of the staff and blade. It was decorated with purple gems and each one glowed emensly. The girl caught the falling weapon from the sky with ease. She slashed through the air once before getting into a fighting stance, smirking the whole time.

_"Ready to play, bitch?"_

Maka had just got done cooking, and was sitting down eating while waiting for her weapon to come home. He was already ten minutes late than when she had told him to come back. She got worried when Soul was five minutes late, but now she was freaking out.

She was about to call his cell when her soul picked up on something. She curiously pushed her soul throughout the area, trying to find the source. She found many human souls, but nothing out of the ordinary. She dissmissed it and went back to getting her phone. Just as she hit the speed dial for Soul, her perception vibrating with a familiar sensation. Her eyes widened.

_A witch_

She stumbled getting her boots on and ran out the front door, zooming past confused looks as the meister rushed towards the witch's soul. It was just about as strong and powerfull she remembered Medusa's being. She cringed at the memory of how twisted that soul had been. She shook her head and kept running. Medusa was gone now, there would be no way for her to feel that wickedness again.

Maka reached the area where she had velt the soul, but she didn't think it was right. This girl was a meister, considering the weapon she was holding. But there was no mistaking the powerfull witch in her. I mean, sure, Kim was a witch, but she wasn't all that powerfull and had trained to become a meister. So Maka wondered why the hell such a powerfull witch was using a weapon instead of her magick. Whatever, that didn't matter. What mattered was that a witch (good or bad) was attacking-

She stopped dead when she saw who the girl was attacking.

"Soul!" she shouted at her partner. He payed her no attention, but she could tell he heard her. Maka ran into the middle of the battle, dodging the other scythe's attacks. She grabbed Soul's hand and watched him transform without any hesitation. She swung the scythe, blocking the other blade's attempt to chop off her head.

Soul shouted at his meister with fury. "MAKA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, RUNNING INTO A FIGHT LIKE THAT!"

Maka's anger flared up as well as she dodged the attacks. "I thought I would go help my weapon from a witch!" she snarled back. She got cut in her arm just a bit, the blood silently dripping onto the street.

"What!" Soul yelled from his weapon form. "You mean to tell me that girl over there is a witch?" Maka nodded slightly while laping into the air. "I am SO DONE with these fucking witches!"

Maka landed, closer to the young woman, who looked about a half foot taller than herself. She swung Soul's weapon form to slash away the other scythe from the witch's grasp. She put a boot firmly on the girl's stomach, not entirely crushing her. The other scythe transformed and rushed towards his meister, saying something like 'damn that bitch' under his breath. Soul (now in his human form) pinned down the boy, pressing him to the ground.

Maka looked down at the girl, expecting to see a look of defeat. But instead she was greeted by a smirk. Maka furrowed her eyebrows before hearing the girl shout to her partner. "SLASH! PLAN B!"

Maka had no time to think before a flutter of bats swirrled around both the enemy weapon and meister, only leaving air left. She fell to the ground, hitting it hard. Soul instantly went over to his injured partner.

"Maka, you ok?" Soul looked at the small scrape on her upper arm and winced. He shouldn't have let her get hurt, no matter how small the wound was. _'this is so uncool'_ he thought to himself.

Maka let out a small grunt before getting her thin self up from the pavement. "Yeah, I'm fine," she grumbled. She started walking in the direction of Shibusen.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" Soul called out to her.

"To tell Lord Death about the witch!" she yelled back, the distance between them growing.

Soul ran to catch up to her. "No you're not. You're coming home so we can clean up that cut before it gets infected."

Maka simply kept walking. "But he needs to know! And not through some stupid mirror, either. What if innocent people die because of this witch, Soul?" she gave him her puppy-dog eyes, and he finally gave in.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll call Kidd and ask him if he'll inform Lord Death. Now can we go home?"

Maka looked pleased but didn't move when Soul tugged on her arm. He glared at her and tugged again.

"Call Kidd," she stated. "_Now."_

"It can wait 'till we get home, Maka."

"I said call him now!"

"_No._"

"Makaaaaa."

"Shit."

"CHOP!"

Soul fell to the ground, a book lodged into his skull. Maka calmly picked her book back up and wiped the blood off of it. She tucked it into her jacket and put her hands on her hips.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted at her. She smirked at him. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BOOK COME FROM!"

She smiled wider now. "It's a secret. Now. _Call. Kidd."_

Soul growled out of frustration and flipped open his cell. He punched in the young Shinigami's number and waited exactly eight rings before someone answered.

"Yes?" Kidd's voice came in through the speaker.

"Maka wants me to tell you that there's a witch running on Death City's streets. Wondering if you could go tell Lord Death."

Pause. "ANOTHER WITCH?" Soul winced as he took the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah, another witch. Gonna answer my question?"

"What? Oh yes, I will inform my father." Then the line went dead. Soul sighed and put his phone away. Maka grinned and skipped away to their apartment. Soul sighed again and shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Typicall."

"So, Meister Maka and her weapon have run into a new witch, huh?" Lord Death cocked his odd masked head to the side.

Kidd nodded to his father. "A powerfull one, according to Maka." (Kidd had called back asking for the details after throwing a fit over the fact that there was another witch in town)

The Shinagami clapped his extremely large hands together. "Well, I'm sure it's not much to worry about!"

Kidd sweat-dropped. "Gahhh..."

Then the reaper sent his son out of the room. Stein laughed slightly, smoke blowing out in puffs. "So, you're not going to tell him about his new classmate?"

Lord Death just replied with a "What Kidd doesn't know won't hurt him."

He went to his mirror and phoned in his newest member of the school. It pinged slightly, sending out small vibrations along the mirror's surface. Suddenly a fourteen year old girl appeared on the screen, bright blue eyes full of wonder.

"Yes Lord Death?" she asked.

"Dammit, Thyce, is that the wierd skull dude again?" A deep voice said in the backround.

The girl spun around, her short hairs whipping out viciously. "Shut up Slash!" She turned back to her small impact mirror. "Sorry Lord Death. Slash was just being...Slash. What was it that you needed?"

"Yo, Yo! Wassuuuup? Just checking in on you and your weapon, being sure that you haven't taken down my city yet."

Thyce's eyes widened slightly and the back of her neck heated up. She was glad she couldn't actually blush. "Uh...y-you heard about that?" she asked nervously.

Earlier she had run into a surprisingly strong meister with her weapon. She wasn't meaning to get into any fights, but the guy was staring at her, and she'd heard about some rogue meisters and weapons... One thing led to another and eventually she decided to use her witch powers to escape. It had taken a lot out of her and now they were in bed for the night at a hotel. Unfortunately for her, there was only one bed and both refused to sleep on the floor. You'd think that her trusty weapon would have gone, _Hey, how 'bout I just sleep on the floor while you get the bed to yourself?_ But no, being the perv he was, and being the stubborn bitch she was, they ended up in the same bed.

The Shinigami nodded. "Yes, you attacked two of my students." He seemed to shake his head, but it was hard to see behind that mask. "Too bad, I thought you and Meister Maka would have made wonderfull friends. Both smart, strong souls..."

"I'm so sorry Lord Death. It's just with all the rumors around about rogue meisters and weapons, and he was looking at me and Slash funny, and-"

"Well, no one died, so it's all right!" The reaper clasped his hands together once again. "You and Slash have a good night, Meister Thyce!" And with that, the young witch stared at her reflection once again. She sighed, then threw it on the floor. Slash grumbled something and twisted to face Thyce's back.

"What did the freak want this time?" He mumbled.

She swatted him lightly with the back of her hand. "_Lord Death _wanted to check in on everything, make sure we were in the city ok, blah blah blah." She grinded her teeth together. "And to address us for our battle earlier."

Slash's eye brows furrowed. "Why would he care? Thought they were a couple of rogues..."

"Nope. Apparently some of his students. And I think the girl's name was Marka, or something like that. I don't know, but he wasn't to mad. I'm just surprised he trusts us so much, considering our past..."

Slash flicked her in the neck, right where the heat always went to instead of her cheeks. He remembered when they had first become partners. He was always embaressing or teasing her, but she never blushed. He had asked why she didn't, but the witch only laughed. "I don't blush," she had simply stated. But that wasn't a good enough answer, as he bullied it out of her, tickling her until she cried. "Okay, o-okay! I'll tell y-you why! Just stop t-tickling me!" Turned out that the back of her neck and the very tops of her shoulders always got heated and turned a light shade of pink. He had laughed the first time he had actually noticed her neck turn red, and found it was her very sensative spot. So when he flicked it, it meant he was serious. Tickling it was different though...

"Don't even go there. That was the past, this is now. We've both changed since then, and that's all that matters. Understood?" He wasn't joking around. They had both come a long way since then. Nothing could change the fact that they were bathed in light now.

She gulped down a lump in her throat, determained not to cry _again_, especially in front of Slash. Her past always did this to her. She smiled faintly and snuggled closer into her pillow. "Yeah. Understood."

He laughed. "Good. Now shut your damn mouth so I can get to sleep." Slash rolled onto his stomach, content with the quiet. Until the blankets were ripped violently from his grasp, leaving him in just his sleeping shorts, shivering from the sudden coldness. "What the Hell?" He shouted at her.

Thyce giggled and pulled the sheets and quilts closer to her body. "Then go sleep on the floor like I told you to." He grumbled unhappily but got out of the bed, dragging the pillow with him. She giggled some more and handed him one of the two quilts wrapped around her body. He took it from her hand and threw the pillow onto the carpet. Mumbling the time about how this was so unfair he plopped onto the floor.

Thyce rolled to the center of the bed, pleased with herself. She went on her side, looking at her weapon trying to sleep on the uncomfortable floor. He rolled this way and that, trying to find a position that would please himself. Finally he stopped moving, turned in the direction of his witch of a meister. She was looking at him with an amused expression on her face. And she still wore her very large T-shirt. She looked way too smug.

He growled. "Next time, I so get the bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, what did you think? Did it suck? Did it rock? What needs to be inmproved? Should I continue the story? Should I work on another one? Should I try rewriting this one? <strong>

**QUESTIONS THAT MUST BE ANSWERED!**

**Review, and I'll click my pen 140 times in a row**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I'd like to thank TheSilverBloodAlchemist for looking at my story. It made my day :) (Ps. I did click my clicky pen 140 times)**

**So, here's My very long (seventeen pages) chapter two. Sorry for a few spelling mistakes and whatnot. I really try my best, but sometimes my eyes skim over small things. And sometimes I really don't know what to write but I make myself and then it comes out all funny. Then there are times where my keyboard doesn't catch letters and then it goes wacky... ugh I'll stop boring you. **

**I do not own Soul Eater. I wish I did. Wait, no scratch that. I don't. It sounds like a lot of hard work.**

* * *

><p>Maka groaned and rolled onto her stomach, burrying her face into the softness of her pillow. The oh so fluffy pillow...<p>

"Maka -chan!" Blair dug her nails into the small girl's skin. She shot up with a yelp, throwing Blair off the bed.

"Blair that hurt!" she yelled at the cat. Blair only blinked and trotted out of the room, her work done.

Maka growled and rubbed her arm, where now there was a cut _and_ claw marks. She got up and grabbed her usual school clothes from her dresser. She glanced at her clock. 6 am. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom. She stripped and turned the water on, hopping in before she fell asleep again. Cleaning out all of the dirt from her body and hair, Maka dried off and slipped into her clothes. Before Soul could come and steal the bathroom, she tied her hair in two pigtails.

She opened the door and trotted down the hall and into the kitchen. She decided to make pan cakes for breakfast, already getting out the eggs and flour. She hummed while she cooked, like any other day. Soul would get up soon, come eat, then get ready. After, they would ride over to the Academy and go through another day of school. She flipped the pancakes as she thought about what to do after school, until the remembrance of the witch came into view. She almost flipped the pancake onto Blair's head when the thought just popped up.

Maka sighed, taking the pancakes and putting them onto two plates. She took the plates and set them at the table, slapping butter and syrup on both.

"What's wrong, Maka-chan?" Blair asked while the stressed meister got some sushi out of the fridge for the cat.

"Nothing. Just a few things on my mind, that's all." Maka gave her a wide smile. Blair just shrugged and pounced on the sushi. Maka glanced at the clock, almost screaming as she noticed it was quarter to seven.

"Soul!" she screamed, racing for his door. She knocked hard on his door, remembering the last time she just barged in. He had been changing and Maka had interupted him, about to take off his underwear. She had instantly backed out of his room when she saw him practically naked.

Soul's grumbled voice drifted through the door. "Yeah, I know Maka. I'll be out in a minute."

She nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see her, and ran to get her shoes on. Then she put away her food. She was afraid that if she put Soul's food away he'd get mad, so she just shoved the pancakes in a plastic bag, knowing he'd eat them later durring class or something.

Maka went to go get her coat, knowing it was most likely chilly. She zoomed and got a light pink jacket from her room, throwing it on as fast as she could. Yelling at Soul to hurry his ass up, she grabbed her bag.

Soul emerged from his bedroom, wearing his usual outfit for school. Maka waved for him to come to her. He walked up to her, his bag on one shoulder. She thrust the bag of pancakes into his hand, then ran out the door. Soul followed closely after grabbing his motorcycle keys.

He ran a hand through his spikey hair. "Same routine everyday..." he muttered.

"No. I'm not going to wake up," Thyce grumbled.

Slash growled again as he tried to get his lazy partner up and get ready for their day. "Get up," he repeated for the third time.

"Make me," she mumbled into the blankets. He sighed. He didn't want to do this...

He picked her up from the bed, not breaking a sweat. She was awefully light and this wasn't the first time he'd done this. He could see her blue thong sticking out of the shirt, but he quickly shook his head of any thoughts that his mind ventured into. No way was he making that mistake again.

He carried the squirming meister over to the bathtub that he had already filled up for her. He smirked as her eye cracked open slightly, then both wide open as she struggled against him, knowing what was coming and trying to get out of his arms.

"No! Slash! I'm awake! Just don't- AHHHHHH!" she screamed as he dropped her into the tub. There was a big splash, but somehow Slash didn't get wet. Thyce emerged from the bubbles, gasping for air. She glared at her weapon. He only smiled.

"Oh good, you're awake."

She growled and got herself out of the tub. "Just go get me a towel and some clothes." She pointed to the door, and Slash obeyed.

When he came back with her usual battle outfit (A pair of fishnets of different lengths, a black skirt that was longer in the back, a leather belt with a purple gem, a small light pink and black corset that stopped just a bit below her breasts, and blood red boots with a matching fingerless glove worn on her right hand) Thyce was pulling off her shirt. She honestly didn't care if her partner saw her bra, and she wasn't faced away from him so he couldn't see her rump either.

This was usually how their mornings went. She refused to get up, he brought her to the tub, (either in or out of it) brought her clothes for her, and after they went to go get a muffin or coffee. But today they got to go somewhere new. They had a mission to take care of.

Slash was only slightly dazed by the practically naked woman in front of him. It's not like he wasn't used to this. He handed her the clothes and towel, she barely mumbled a thank you, and he walked out. He was always an early riser, getting up without a problem. His meister was a bit harder. You had to litteraly drag her out of bed, then practically shove her into the shower.

He walked over to their messenger bags, making sure they had everything they needed. Thyce always took long showers and never had time to pack up anything. She was not really a morning person, and he couldn't stand to stay up to late. He quietly went through the contents of the dark red bag with a simple purple guitar on the front. Books, notebooks, pens, tampons, a bottle of perfume, first aid kit, and her potions. Seemed like nothing was missing, so he moved on to his black bag with a scythe on the front. Pretty much the same thing, minus the perfume and tampons.

Slash grabbed both of their jackets and threw them on the tangled mess of a bed. Slipping on his sneakers he knocked on the bathrrom door.

"Almost done, Lazy?"

"Just about, Cuddles."

Thyce was just finishing putting her thigh high fish net on her leg. One was up to her thigh, one went to her knee. She took a few of her long strands and knotted them over the shorter hairs. She was just slipping on her shoes when Slash called in if she was ready. He used her nickname so she decided to use his. She had named him that when she found a picture of him when he was little, cuddling a teddy bear. He hated when she mocked him with it, but she hated being called Lazy.

She opened the bathroom door and walked over to where her leather jacket was. She pulled it on and grabbed her bag. She didn't even bother checking it anymore. Slash always did for her. It was amazing how dependant she became on him.

Thyce reached into her pocket for the thing that could always brighten her day. It was a leather bracelet with purple gems on it, like on his belt that he always wore. They had made them for each other, when they had first met. It was when they had decided to become partners. She smiled at the memory before adjusting in to her wrist's size. Her favorite color was purple, and it helped emensly that her weapon was puple, too. He used to be black, but when he started being her partner it gradually changed, for reasons only known by him.

When she was all ready Thyce turned to Slash, who was waiting quietly by the door.

"We ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

"Can we stop by that cafe place for coffee?" she yawned, stretching out her gloved arm.

He laughed. "We're already a half an hour late. I think after attacking some of their students, we should get there as quickly as we can."

She pouted for a minute before sighing. "Fine, no coffee. I'll just sleep through their boring classes. I doubt they have anything new to teach me." He snorted.

"It was your idea Lazy."

"Don't make me post up embaressing pictures of you on your first day."

"I got embaressing ones of you to."

"Damn."

They walked out of the door that way, walking to the Shibusen. They had no idea of how people would react, but they didn't care. They'd been on their own for too long. Now they were in alliance with Lord Death, and were a great aspect to the school. They just needed to stop being so independant.

Liz gasped. "Ok, so there's _another _witch!" Maka nodded slowly, disappointed that she couldn't kill the damn girl. Liz turned to Kidd. "And Lord Death isn't doing anything about it?"

"As far as I know." Kidd suddenly turned to Maka, who had her head hung low. "Maka, how strong was the witch? A major or minor threat?"

Before Maka could answer, a figure streaked across the room. "NYAHAHA! OF COURSE IT'S A MINOR THREAT, BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS MINOR TO A GOD LIKE ME!" Black Star shouted, his finger pointed towards the sky. "I KILLED THE KISHIN, FOR MY SAKE!"

Maka shot her head up, glaring at the blue haired ninja. "I KILLED THE KISHIN YOU BLUE HAIRED DOPE!" she screeched at him. That was what she had done only six months ago. Black Star continued to gloat about how his battle with the kishin ended with that vile thing dead, but when he went and said that he killed that damn thing was when Maka really got pissed. He was knocked out!

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, back to the witch," Kidd said in a stern tone. "Major. Or minor."

Maka sighed. "Well, considering it's a witch with a weapon, that magnifies her powers by about ten. And it looked like she had the power of bat, but she really radiated power, so I'm not quiet sure that's all she has. Then her weapon...I'm pretty sure he has more talent too. But the witch didn't seem all that concerned with her soul being out in the open. She just seemed really pissed at Soul."

She twirled to her partner, who was trying to shut Black Star up about beating the freaking Kishin. "What the hell did you do to piss that witch off?"

Soul turned his attention to Maka, wondering why she would assume he did something. "I did nothing! They just seemed funny, so I looked at the two for a while. That is it."

Maka's eyes narrowed. "Liar! What the hell did you do!"

"Nothing!"

"Stop lying to me!"

"I did absolutely nothing! But I did notice that they looked about our age." He smirked, looking Maka dead in the eye. "And she did have bigger tits than you."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! DAMMIT MAKA! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET ALL THESE BOOKS FROM?"

"I told you, it's a secret!"

"Just shut UP!" someone screamed. They all whipped their heads to Liz, who was screaming her head off. "We have a witch running amuck and you two are FIGHTING over Maka's BREASTS!"

Maka's cheeks burned red, (me: Don't you think Thyce is jealous?) and Soul had also shut up.

"GIRRAFFE!" Patty sang as she played with her oragami giraffe.

"But Lord Death already said there was nothing wrong..." Tsumbaki said quietly from her chair.

"Yeah, and he also said Arachnephobia wasn't a threat. What does he know?" Black Star said.

Maka sighed, knowing that if she trusted her instinct she might get in deeper than she wanted into the whole kishin reborn thing. But if she didn't she could be blind to the situation.

"Well," Kidd said next to her, "We will just have to investigate further. I shall go speak to father again." He paled when he saw a crooked painting on the wall. "Right after I go fix that painting." He rushed off to the picture and straightened it, Then muttering something about all of the other paintings. Everyone could only watch.

When Kidd did get to the Death Room, all the paintings had been realigned to their perfect symmetry. He walked in, clearly pleased with himself, when he noticed that his father was not alone. There was a somewhat short blonde girl with a tall dark haired male by her side. Both looked ready for any threat that walked up to them, but these weren't students at the Academy. Kidd was about to leave when he saw what the girl was wearing.

His eye twitched as he desperately tried not to rush up and fix the fact that she was the complete oposite of symmetry. He turned slowly to the door. But his tendencies took the best of him.

He ran up to the girl and watched her shocked expression. He grabbed one of her legs, causing the girl to fall on her butt.

"W-what?" she cried out as Kidd pulled down the fishnet that was up to her thigh to her knee to match the other one.

"YOUR SYMMETRY IS ALL OFF!" he whined. "YOUR RIGHT HAND HAS A GLOVE AND AN ASSORTMENT OF BRACELETS, BUT THE LEFT ONE DOESN'T! FIX IT! FIX IT NOW!"

He fell to the ground, his butt in the air , as he pounded the floor. "FIX IT! I'M BEGGING YOU, FIX IT!" he grabbed towards the leather bracelet, determined to get the asymmetrical thing off her wrist.

Thyce kicked him in the face as the strange kid grabbed at her bracelet. "STAY OFFA ME YOU FREAKY KID!" Slash was already by her side, ready to transform on her command. "Slash! Guitar!" The boy nodded, forming himself into a purple electric guitar. He needed no amp, for he ran off his meister's power.

She shredded a few beautiful notes, but when the tune hit the kid with the funny hair's ears, he screcched and fell backwards, hit by the true, soul shredding meaning of them. It shut him up for a while, so Thyce was pleased. "Clear," She whispered to her weapon. He instantly went back into human form.

"Very...interesting," Lord Death said, cocking his head to the right as the young witch hit Kidd with her wavelength through the demon guitar.

Kidd's eyes widened as he felt the waves hit him. They belonged to...to a...

"WITCH!"

Kidd got to his feet, ready to lunge on the witch that was in front of him.

"Oh, yes, Kidd, that's Thyce. She and Slash have just enrolled!"

"W-w-what?" Kidd stuttered, watching as the girl pulled her fishnet back to it's original place. "But she's a witch!"

"And so is Kim," The reaper pointed out.

"But she attacked Maka and Soul!" Kidd protested again. Slash looked at the boy with an icy glare.

"Accidents happen!"

"She attacked me!"

"You and your symmetry attacked her."

"..."

Kidd was dumbfounded as this witch raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his response. "Father, why are they here?" Kidd had gone back to normal, but was still pretty much stupified.

"Ah, well, that's a long story Kidd. Maybe they'll tell you someday. But, as of today, they are students here at the Academy and you will not harm them."

"And dont you EVER grab my leg again!" Thyce shouted at Kidd. She pointed a finger at her partner. "Or I will have Slash tear you to peaces."

Slash laughed. "I think you know how to do that on your own, Thyce."

"Probably," she admitted.

Kidd stopped looking at her asymetrical ways and looked her in the face. She was, in his eyes, kind of pretty. _No, don't think that, Kidd. She is a witch and she always will be one. Kim still uses her powers,too, therefore a witch._

Thyce turned her attention back to Lord Death. "Is there anything else you wanted us to do Lord Death?" she asked, eager to accept another mission.

"Yes, please do try to be more on time from now on. Oh, and do not to kill my students."

Kidd just stood and stared. His father had willingly let in another witch who had attacked his friends. He had really gone mad. What if they were working with the Arachnephobea rebuild? he needed to know why they were here. And he would find out.

Slash was starting to leave, so Thyce elbowed him in his gut. "What?" he snapped at her. She wasn't at all worried.

"We haven't been dismissed yet, moron."

Lord Death spoke up. "No, no! Go, learn! I'll call you in if I need you!"

Thyce nodded and turned around. Slash followed close behind her, if only to make sure no one attacked her. He knew how these people were about witches, and after the episode with the freaky kid... He couldn't take any chances. True, there were other witches in the school, like this Kim he kept hearing about. But usually witches that worked once with Arachnephobia weren't favored.

They both emerged from the Death Room. They were greeted by strange looks from students, but they only got glares from Slash in return. Most of them would instantly look away, but some would just glare right back. Luckily Thyce only looked at the ground and let Slash guide her to their class.

No one dared to walk up to the two, but a lot of them gave them threats. Thyce knew this woulde happen. That because of her heritage, they all would hate her. But it didn't matter. She was here to add alliance to Shibusen, not here to be social. The one and only person she fully trusted was Slash. She didn't need any other friends. Her weapon was enough.

When they reached the door for their first class, both stopped and turned to each other.

"Don't you feel those wavelengthhs?" Thyce asked, worried.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of them. These students have some pretty strong souls."

"We better go in there. I'm pretty sure some of those students can feel us outside the door."

Slash nodded before opening the door, quietly as possible. Everyone turned their heads to the two who just walked in, except the old man with crazy stitches in the front of the class. He was hunched over a poor innocent cat, who was lying dead all cut up. Thyce grabbed her chest in pain at the sight of the poor creature. It didn't help that she had connections with cats. But the man simply continued to go through the different parts of the cat, picking through the blood. tears threatened Thyce's eyes as the pain grew larger.

Slash could feel his meister on the verge of tears. He put his hand on her shoulder and walked her over the the rows of seats. Everyone one watched their every move. Especially a certain ash-blonde girl and her weapon. Slash recognized them as the two he had fought, who had tried to kill Thyce. His eyes narrowed as he sat down in an empty seat, Thyce right next to him. (me:for those of you who get distracted easily by tiny things, yes the dorr was shut again.)

"Nice of you to join us, Thyce and Slash. But next time you're late for my class you get detention." The white haired man said, not even looking at them. Neither Slash or Thyce cared much if they got detention. Well, maybe Thyce cared a little, but that's only because she always got good grades and she really didn't want to get kicked out.

Maka stared with dibelief as the two walked in. The two that had attacked her and Soul. She could feel their gaurded wavelengths as they sat in the closest seats to the door. Why the hell were they here! She felt Soul get tense. So he had been paying attention to class. That was good. But that didn't solve the fact that there was a witch in her class.

And _how the hell did Stein know who they were?_

Maka stopped in her thoughts as she saw a small tear escape from the girl's eyes. She wondered why the witch was crying. Besides, It wasn't like there was much to cry about. She followed the girl's gaze and saw it firmly set on the kitten Stein was dissecting. _Oh, _Maka thought, realization dawning on her, _she must like cats._

Slash wiped the tear from Thyce's face, his dark green eyes roving around the room to whoever was staring. Everyone except the two they fought along with a japanese girl, a blue haired boy, and two blondes had looked glared at them, but none of them budged. Slash could feel their souls on full alert. Thyce would have too if she wasn't sulking over the dead cat.

The bell rung right as The teacher was about to chop the dead body in half. He sighed, putting down the knife. Everyone shuffled out of the classroom, most likely trying to get away from Thyce and Slash. But the small group of six took their time, getting up at their own pace. Thyce rose to her feet and walked calmly to the door, determined to get to her next class. Her partner soon came up n step behind her, once again going into bodygaurd mode. They disappeared through the door, leaving the room full of hate.

Maka watched as the two left the room, silent and moving slowly. Suddenly an idea flew through her mind, making her fly towards the door. She needed to know why they were here, and if they were safe enough to be inside the school, they should be safe to talk to. She ran through the door, ignoring her friends' shouts, and caught up to the two who were going to Marie's classroom. She tapped the boy's shoulder, causing him to turn vicously on her.

His arm was already in a blade form, ready to attack whoever wanted to get to him. Maka's eyes widened before he realized she wasn't a threat. His arm instantly went to it's original form, while his other stopped his meister. The witch turned around to face what he was looking at, but Maka was already talking.

"Meet me outside after school. I need to talk to you two." Then she skipped off in the direction of her confused friends, her red skirt swishing back and forth.

Thyce stared blankly at the skipping girl. She turned to Slash, her head cocked to the side. "What the hell just happened?" she asked.

He simply shrugged. "No clue. Could have sworn that girl wanted to kill us just yesterday."

She yawned. "Let's just get to class. I don't want to be threatened with another detention."

They walked on from class to class, recieving many hard stares and threats. But the two didn't find much use in fighting them. It would only result in being kicked back out on their own again. The silent pair, defeating all the threats that came towards them. How they used to be, before the witches started threatening to kill their families. But all they had been after was Thyce's power.

On their way out of the school, Thyce and Slash were talking about if they should look for the small blonde or just go home. Slash's arm was around her shoulders, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Ok, but if we go home, we might miss a chance to make some friends. You know, people who don't want to gut us?" Slash tried to reason with her. Thyce had just voted to go home, so much like her.

She simply rolled her eyes. "But then I don't get to-" she yawned, "sleep." She looked up into his eyes. "And besides, I don't need any more friends. I got you." She smiled up at him, her teeth showing.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You sleep to much. And you need to learn how to make more friends." He sighed. "And so do I."

Thyce laughed. She yawned once again before shutting her eyes. "Night," She stated.

Slash's eyes widened and he pulled back a little. "Don't go to sleep yet! I don't feel like carrying you all the way back to the hotel!" he whined.

She smiled and opened an eye. "Than get a damn car like I told you to almost a year ago."

He glared at her as she closed her eye once again. "You spent that money on your phone, remember?"

"...Oh yeah..." Then she opened both her eyes at drew her head off his shoulder. "But the phone wasn't that expensive! we have to have enough money by now..."

He sighed. "No, the phone wasn't that expensive. But the internet, constant apps you get, and unlimited texting you don't even use, usually raises the price."

"Oh."

He looked at her quizzicaly. "So, make your decision. Go meet up with this girl or you can go take another nap like the lazy ass you are."

She thwacked (YES IT IS A WORD!) him in the face before stating her decision. "Fine. I'll go see what the meister wants." They walked down they very many stairs while looking for the perky yet deadly blonde. Several heads caught their eye, but none were the girl that had adressed them. Eventually Thyce sighed out in frustration.

"Well, she is obviously not coming. Now lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry." She tugged on her weapons arm, trying to get the boy to follow her. When he didn't move, she tugged harder. Still no movement. She turned her head to him sharply, already whipping out her anger.

"Not only are you going to defy my sleep, but my hunger t-" she was cut off by a hand backhanding her in the face. "Ow! What the Hell, Slash! You can't just go and hit me in the fa-"

"She's coming over here, stupid." he grumbled under his breath. Thyce straightened, getting ready if the young girl attacked. But she looked so innocent in her little skirt and that sweater vest, cute little pig tails... _NO! Looks are decieving. You should know that more than anyone._

Maka strode over to the witch and her partner. She needed to know why they were in death city. They couldn't be working undercover, considering they openly lay out their souls. And they couldn't be a big threat because they had gone to her classes. But why would a powerfull witch like herself want to come to the Academy.

True, Soul had strongly dissagreed that she should go alone, Maka had simply waved him off. Of course that had only led to Soul pinning her down, telling her that if he couldn't go, she couldn't either. She had agreed to let him come, only if he didn't freak out and attack them. Now he was about a foot behind her, walking in silence.

She neared closer to the two, her face lighting into a smile. She decided she would try to get on their good side. both of them looked at her as if she grew two heads.

She went right up to them, going against Soul who was trying to keep her held at a distance, and thrust out her hand. Both of them flinched at what they probably assumed was an attack. She almost laughed as the boy slowly went to shake her hand, his eyes watching Maka. When his hand was firmly in hers, She shook it up and down.

"I don't think we've had a chance to formally introduce ourselves. My name is Maka Albarn." she gestured towards Soul, who had his eyes narrowed at the two. She didn't trust them much either, but at the moment their souls seemed harmless. The girl wasn't even using Soul Protect. "And this here is Soul Eater Evans, my weapon."

The boy only spared Soul a glance before smiling slightly. "My name Is Slash Peters, and this is my meister Thyce Levee. Nice to meet you Maka." He broke the handshake, grinning now. The girl, whose name was apparently Thyce, didn't smile. She just looked at Soul cautiously.

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to us? Cause we're kinda busy," Thyce muttered, going to look at the ground.

Slash snorted. "Thyce, you were just going to sleep. Not very special." She glared at him. He whispered something in her ear, causing her to glare harder before sighing, smiling faintly at Maka.

"Sorry, I have a bad tendancy to scare people away. But anyway, do you wanna go get some coffee or something? Talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk about?" She said sheepishly. Maka could defenately tell now that they weren't a big threat. Thyce seemed so shy, and even her soul was screaming for help.

Maka opened her mouth to talk, but Soul beat her to it. "No, we better just get to the point right now. Can't risk walking into a trap," he smirked at the girl. Maka felt the anger rise in the air.

Thyce glared at Soul before matching his leer. "Maybe you should pay more attention to your meister's soul. You would be able to tell that she trusts us." Maka bludhed, realizing that this witch has really good soul perception. "Oh, and that she's about to-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! MAKAAAA!"

"Don't be rude, Soul! It's not cool!" Soul's eyes snapped to his partner.

"Not cool? I'll tell you what's not cool, assosciating with witches!" He shouted at her.

"What about Kim?"

"Kim's different!"

"How?"

"She didn't try to kill us!"

Thyce watched with her eyebrows raised as the two fought. Well, they obviously weren't intending to attack, so she guessed that was good. But those two really _fought. _If these two wanted to be friends, they would make quiet amusing people to hang out with. She looked to the body standing closely next to her. Even Slash was shocked to see how those two fought.

"I-Is that normal? For weapons and meisters to..._fight _like that?" she asked her weapon.

"Uhhhhhhh."

The two stopped trying to strangle each other and looked at the awed pair. Both quickly got to their feet and stopped shouting. "Um, sorry," Maka mumbled, her cheeks burning with crimson. Thyce felt a pang go through her as she yet again remembered that her body didn't allow her cheeks to color.

"N-no problem. So is that, uh, a yes or no to the coffee." Thyce mumbled.

Maka looked up, her green eyes suprised. "Oh, yeah sure. I know this awesome place. Here, just meet me at this address," she scribbled something on a tiny peace of paper and handed it to Slash. "Meet us here in say, ten?"

Slash nodded. "Sure." Maka nodded enthuisiastically before nudging Soul to follow her in the opposite dirrection. Thyce stared as they walked away.

"Ok, why are we letting them talk to us? They're clearly not a threat." she asked her partner.

"They're a possibility for friends, Thyce. We need some new people in our life. And they don't want to kill us, so..." He smiled down at Thyce.

"Well, I guess you and that Soul Eater guy will have some stuff to talk about. You're both scythes, I mean." They started walking in the direction of the city, going to the place thay were to meet Maka.

"I doubt that he's as powerfull. Interesting blade, though."

"Can I just run ahead of you?"

"Only if you use your feet and not your paws."

"Can I fly?"

"If you want me to bring out the net again."

"You're no fun. You won't let me run on my kitty legs, you won't let me fly there, and you'll probably refuse to me using Flutter Wings to get there."

"No magick. You'll get even more tired." He chuckled as she punched him in the shoulder. Suddenly a motorcyle flew by the two, swooshing Thyce's skirt up. Her neck heated and she frantically tried to push down her skirt. "I saw your thong again," he smirked.

"Pervert," she threw back at him.

"Then start wearing longer skirts," he replied easily.

"As soon as you let me go shopping again," she scowled at him, tugging down her skirt further.

He raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I gave you the money. You just spent it on shoes and rediculous lacy bras."

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to go through my clothes anymore!" She spun to meet him, her blue eyes blazing with anger. She was trying to hide her neck and shoulders, but Slash could see them turning red.

He shrugged and kept on walking. "Couldn't help it. Now come on," He pulled on her arm.

Maka hit her companian on the head with a book. "Was that nessescary?" She shouted over the motorcycle's engine. They started to slow down, just as they got past Thyce and Slash.

Soul shrugged. "Yeah, it kind of was. I don't trust them, and I love to mess with people." Maka couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was smirking.

"Well I do trust them! You didn't feel their souls. Sure, they didn't seem innocent, but it was weird. Thyce didn't put up soul protect, and Slash wasn't gaurding his soul, either. If they were planning something, I would be able to sense it."

She wrapped her arms tighter around Soul's waist as he sped up again. Who was she kidding? Soul still sometimes didn't trust even Kim. There would be no way he would trust another wtch, especially with the encounters with Arachnephobia and Medusa...

Soul squirmed a little under her grip on him. Maka was ripped from her thoughts when she realized how close she had been. Blushing, she let her grip loosen. "S-sorry," she mumbled.

The bike slowed drastically while pullng onto the side of the street. Maka swung her feet off to the side and hopped off, Soul following pursuit. They walked into the small cafe. Maka took in her surroundings before plopping into one of the small beanbag chairs. The coffee table in front of her had coasters to put drinks on.

She decided not to talk to Soul. He was obviously not going to trust Maka's jusdgement. So, he wouldn't be part of this conversations. She could handle this. She was one of the strongest students at Shibusen. She didn't need Soul to help her, especially if he was going to make threats and piss off Thyce again. Plus, there was the matter of the butterflies she got on from being close to Soul...

The bells on the door jangled a few times, indicating someone's arrival. In walked the two she was waiting for, their eyes settling on her and Soul. She smiled slightly and motioned them over. They sat, but their eyes never left the two across them. Maka felt her smile falter as the silence grew. She felt like saying something, but the expression on Thyce's face was dangerous. She had her soul still layed out, but it was on alert. Slash didn't seem as alert, more friendly. But not completely trustworthy. She couldn't blame them.

Thyce was staring right at Maka. The witch was most likely reading her soul, again. When she finally let her smile dropped, Thyce propped her legs on the coffee table and crossed her arms. She didn't talk to Maka, but she did talk to her weapon.

"Go get me something to eat, Slash. You made me miss breakfast." Then she turned back to stare at Maka. Maka couldn't help but grimace as her soul gave off funny waves. Thyce seemed to notice this and smiled evilly. "You're nervous, Maka. Almost scared. You don't know whether or not to be scared or glad that I haven't spoken yet." Her head whipped to Soul just as Maka's face flushed. "And you, Soul, are just worried I'm going to hurt your meister." She paused for a moment before grinning like mad. "Is that _love _I sense?" Soul's cheeks heated and Thyce continued. "It _is, _isn't it! Hmmm, you two are very interesting. Anyway, Maka, I do believe you have questions to ask me."

Maka snapped back to reality as she heard the last phrase. Questions? Oh right! She needed to ask why she was here, and what she wanted with Shibusen. "Uh, yes. I mean, I just wanted to talk. And with the whole incident yesterday..."

Thyce seemed to blush, but no heat rose to her cheeks. Had she caught her off gaurd? "Oh, well, I'm sorry about that. But Slash and I have heard a lot about some meisters and weapons that have gone to work on their own, or with the Arachnephobia Rebuild. And we couldn't take the chance. What else?" Slash came back and gave her a muffin, plopping his own in his mouth. He sat down, also waiting for a question.

"Maka swallowed. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a little about yourselves." With the raised eyebrow she got from Thyce, she hurried on. "Like, where are you from, how'd you get here, why you came to Shibusen..."

Thyce listened to the girl's questions wearily. She was sending off waves of faerlessness and fierceness, but that was only to hide the terror she always felt. "So, you basically want to know about our...past?" she choked out the last word, but tried so desperately not to. Slash tensed up a bit beside her, and she thought she saw him shift closer to her on the couch.

Maka nodded and confirmed with a "Yes." Thyce's throat closed up. She didn't like her past. She didn't like to talk about her past. She only wanted to think about the present and future. he past was the past. Another life. One that she didn't venture into much.

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she remembered all of the blood. The deep crimson that had stained her hands for life. Her mother screaming for her baby girl, her brother crying as the blade sliced through his stomach once again. Her father lying dead, her name on his lips. How the blood pooled around her feet while her family died on the ground, pleading for her to do something, anything, to save them. But she had only stared, her tears adding to the mix of blood. Thyce opened her eyes from the memory, trying to snap herself back to the present.

Maka was staring at her with confusion, Soul was on his feet, ready to attack, and Slash was shaking her. Her expression darkened as she turned to Maka. "Why should I trust you?" she said darkly to the peppy little girl. Maka jumped a little.

Thyce let her emotions shine through her exterior only for a moment, but Maka seemed to notice. Her face softened and her smile returned. She took Thyce's hand in hers and she jumped at the sudden contact. "You can trust me," she said quietly, "because I don't want to harm you. I only want to be your friend."

Thyce met her blue eyes with Maka's green orbs. They looked caring, and she couldn't sense danger coming from her soul. She...really meant it? The last time someone told her they wanted to be her 'friend' she had almost lost her weapon. Even more blood to scar her vision. Her fists clentched and her eyes widened. She would not let hat happen again. This is why she didn't make friends. They all eventually...die.

She stood abruptly and shouted. "I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! People who get close to me get hurt! It's just how it works!" Everyone's heads turned to the sudden outburst. Whispers and murmers erupted through the room. Thyce payed them no attention. She just ran out of the cafe, already planning on what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Now if you actually read all that, you're probably wondering why I didn't put it into two chapters. But this is what happens when I get really bored. And I know that it's focused mainly on the two new characters- but that's because it entertains me. And I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Sooooo... Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Reviews make everyone happy- I know you're reading, and you get to share your thoughts!...**

**...**

**Ok, not good enough? Hmmmm, ok, well, how bout I dance around in money, pretending that I'm rich? I would do that...Ok, yup it's settled. Review, and I'll dance around in money. (Including change)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhhhh! Long time! So so sorryyyyyyy! Internet went out and ughhhhhh! It was painfull having to read fanfics on my phone... :( But I guess here is the chapter, and I will have another one. Now, onward!**

* * *

><p>She transformed into a small black cat and ran towards an alley. Slash would be able to find her soon, but if she used soul protect...<p>

Her soul protect was stronger than any other witch's she could still use her magick without it breaking. It was one of the things that made her even more valuable when they came for her.

She bounced up onto a trash can and worked her way on putting up her gaurds. Within seconds her soul was hidden, seeming like a regular old human soul. Then she strolled down the street, still in her cat form. Slash could wait until later to talk to her. She just needed to be alone.

The memories were still fresh in her mind, the man that tried to kill Slash. He had claimed to be her friend, had convinced her that she didn't need Slash anymore. So she left him. She packed up her bags, told Slash she was leaving forever, and ran to the docks. She was supposed to meet that boy there, they were going to run. To go and be free of the bounties on her head.

She had gotten there, waiting like an eager puppy. The time ticked on and on, and her hope began to drop. Finally she realized he wasn't coming, and with a broken heart she had walked slowly down the streets of the town, her tears dropping from her cheeks. She had been a lot softer then, not hiding so much. Sure, hiding from most of the witches, but not hiding so much emotion wise.

That was when she felt it. Her weapon's soul, reaching out for her. She was only a block away from the tiny apartment they had rented. But his soul was there, screaming for help. She had run and run, but it was too late. Her so called friend had cut into Slash's stomach and chest with a knife, and he was bleeding on the floor, waiting for someone to help. She had erupted in rage, killing the man who claimed to be her friend with no mercy. That was when she turned cold, only trusting Slash. He was the only one who had really ever understood her. He instantly forgave her for leaving, but the guilt still gnawed at her.

Thyce swallowed the tiny lump in her kitty form. She couldn't think about any more of that. That was the past, things have changed. She walked down another alley, leading to the outside of a...

She cringed. This was one of _those clubs. _One where men go in to be around skanky women who dress up in practically nothing. She hated these things. Not exactly strip clubs, but just as bad. She started backing away from in slowly, trying not to draw attention to the funny little cat.

Then a red head came bursting out, obviously drunk. It took a moment, but she recognized him as Lord Death's current Death Scythe. Wow. He was one of those pigs, huh? It disgusted her. A girl with purple swirled hair and a witch-like hat walked out after him, her leather jacket swivling in the wind. Thyce hadn't realized that in her thought it had begun to get darker and colder. She'd been gone maybe an hour. The woman looked up at the sky, and with a puff of smoke a cat took her place.

Thyce's eyes widened in sync with the other cat. This woman was a witch? She couldn't feel a witch soul... The purple cat had seen her once she was down at eye level. She instantly trotted up to the other cat, meowin like crazy.

"Uhhhhh," Thyce said in her cat voice. So, she may be a cat, but she didn't understand the constant meowing. The girl's eyes opened wide again as she calculated that she had talked. Another puff of smoke and she was a woman again, on all fours, and her boobs were smished together. Thyce did nothing but scrunch up in a ball.

"Ooooh! Another like Bu-Tan?" She clapped her hands once she got off the ground. "Yay!"

Thyce transformed back also, straightening her spine. She rose off of the ground, and found the woman a little taller than she.

"Uhm, who are you?" Thyce asked while an eyebrow was raised. Why the hell was there another witch here. No, this wasn't a witch. A hybreed, maybe? It didn't mater, this woman looked crazy.

"Oh! I'm Blair! What's your name?" She seemed way too happy. This worried her greatly.

"Thyce..." she mumbled, already starting to walk away. Enough alone time, where the hell was Slash. She started to run, but Blair caught her shoulder.

"Where are you going, Thyce? You have to come home with me, so I can show them what I found..." She started dragging her in the opposite direction, trailing off to herself. Thyce struggled, but this girl was _strong. _She just gave in and let herself be dragged to the girl's home. If the girl was a threat, she would use her Flutter Wings to go back to the hotel room.

She was dragged upon a small apartment building, not far from the cars were parked on the street, but the orange motorcycle caught her eye. It was the same one that had zoomed past her and Slash earlier. She gritted her teeth as they approached the buiding. She expected to go through the door like a normal person, but no, Blair simply transformed and climbed up to one of the windows. Right before the purple blob went in, she called out," Come on up!"

Thyce sighed. Well, why not? Maybe it was her clouded mind, but she followed in cat form onto the window and into a small bedroom. It wasn't much of a room either. Just a desk, a chair, a bed, and a mushroom chair in the corner. It looked cozy, and the occupant of the room seemed to like the color yellow. But Blair zoomed out of this room, and into a small hallway.

There was another room at the end of the hall, but that door was closed. Blair trotted to the left, now transforming into a woman. She rounded the corner into a kitchen, then took a right into another room. Thyce tried keeping up but it was useless. Suddenly a slightly familiar voice rang through the apartment.

"GAHHHH! Blair!" the deep voice shouted. She heard Blair giggle and the little girl shout loudly.

"BLAIR! GET OFF OF HIM!" A small thud and Blair came trotting back. She scooped up Thyce, ignoring her protests. She knew who lived here! She didn't want to go see them! Not after what had just happened. She shouldn't have come... She needed to get out. She squirmed in the hands, determined not to transform back to her true form.

"Maka-chan! Look what Bu-Tan found!" she held out Thyce to Maka, her eyes shining bright. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Blair? It's a cat. What's so special..." Thyce wasn't talking, just curling up into a ball, batting her blue eyes innocently. So of course she looked like a regular kitten.

Blair pouted. "No, Maka-Chan! She's just like Bu-tan! I saw her turn into a girl! Go on, Thyce! Turn into a girl again!" Thyce froze as she realized her cover was blown. Maka's eyes widened at the name and Soul (who had been cleaning a nose bleed) got to his feet. Thyce yelped and jumped out of Blair's hands and ran towards the window she came in. Maka started yelling for her to stop, but Thyce didn't listen. She just reached the window and jumped.

First thing she knew, she was falling. Next, two hands caught her. She blinked in surprise, as she was ready to Flutter herself to the hotel. The gentle hands put her on the bed in what she asumed was Maka's room. She thought about bolting, but when Maka scratched the back of her kitty ears, all the mean thoughts went away. Maka laughed slightly at the sudden purrs that erupted from Thyce's throat. This was odd...she usually didn't stay a cat this long... She had forgotten how good it felt to be scratched.

After a few minutes she felt her Soul Protect break as Maka went to pet her back. It felt so good... Wait, no. She couldn't get close to her. What if she just wanted to use her, like Darnel did? What if she only wanted to get the information out of her, then dump her on the streets? She couldn't get close. The people who were close to her always got hurt. Her family had gotten hurt, Darnel had hurt her, Slash had gotten hurt multiple times... She was pretty much a death trap. She couldn't let in anyone else. Slash thought otherwise, but it didn't mater.

She turned back into a girl and abruptly jerked away from Maka. She looked confused for a moment, but then she frowned. "It's ok, Thyce. I don't want to hurt you."

Thyce shook her head grimly. "Maka. You don't understand. Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt. It's not a matter of me getting hurt. I can't let more people in my life -"she broke off, not wanting to finish that sentence. Maka's frown only deepened.

"Thyce. Look at me." Thyce turned slowly, cautiously. "Not everyone that gets close to you will die. Whether you like it or not, I am going to be your friend. And about your past, tell me when your ready. But just know, If I wanna be your friend, I will. I trust you, and I hope you trust me." She smiled brightly and held out her hand. "Maka Albarn, two star scythe tech."

Thyce hesitated. Well, Slash did say they needed more people to count on, one of the reasons they went to join with Lord Death. So, maybe she really could trust her. Maybe they could be...friends. And maybe it wouldn't end in death. She joined her hand with the childish girl in front of her. "Thyce Levee," she paused, thinking about who she was. A small smile played on her lips. "The lone threat." And it was as if something had clicked in both of them.

Maka realized they had a lot in common. She may have started off not liking this witch, but in that brief moment in the cafe, she felt her real soul. She had seen pain, sorrow, anger, and so many more emotions that she kept deep inside. She realized that the witch wasn't a threat, that she was only a very lost soul.

Thyce had stayed for a bit longer, the two talking in her room. After ten minutes Soul had barged in, certain that she was being attacked. But they were just sitting on her bed, talking about their interests. But once Soul came in, he left with a black eye. Thyce had leaped in the air and kicked him right in the face. And according to Soul, she was wearing steel toed boots. Maka couldn't help but laugh.

But anyway, they both loved to read, both got good grades, and they both had tempers. Maka learned that she and Slash had been on their own for a while. She wouldn't go into details, but Maka was ok with that. They had recently joined the DWMA to simply add alliance. Slash was sort of a dark arm, more than one transformation. He could turn into a scythe, like the day they had battled, a guitar, and a net. The last one seemed a bit weird, but she didn't question it.

Maka had told her most of the story of her life. She and Soul became partners, trained to become a death scythe, blah blah blah. But Thyce's powers were amazing. She had the power of transforming into a cat and a bat, plus a few other side things. Like the trick she used to escape their battle. She had also demonstrated that she could levetate things, transport things, and sent magick poison darts. She had some potions strapped at her thigh, too. She had sleeping potions, power enhancement, and a lot more. Maka was suprised at how ready for battle she was all of the time. She herself wasn't this alert.

And her soul perception was...incredible. She could see pretty much all aspects of a person's soul, but she had learned how to block most of it out. It amazed her that Thyce could also run almost as fast as Black Star.

Now they were both lying on the single bed, talking about battle strategies. Maka was surprised at how much Thyce had poured out. She really wasn't very social, she guessed. But Maka was also really opening up...

"So, if an oponent attacks your feet...?" Maka ventured, staring at the ceiling.

She snorted. "Easy. I jump in the air, turn into a bat, give myself some distance between me and the opponent, and turn back to kick him in the head." she shrugged and went back to playing with a small braid in her hair.

"What about Slash?"

"I throw him in the air."

Maka turned her head to stare at the girl beside her. "You would actually let go of him in battle?"

"Yeah. He turns to net mode and catches the enemy once I'm done with him."

"Huh." Maka thought it out for a moment, doing the calculations mentally in her head. "You must really be fast then."

She smiled and nodded. "Yup. Gotta be fast when you're always running."

A knock at the door made both of them jump up. "Yeah?" Maka called. It was probably Soul, wondering when she ws going to make his dinner. The door opened and Soul walked in. His eye was really starting to bruise up. Maka winced. Thyce even looked a bit sorry. He leaned against the door frame.

"Yes Soul?" Maka said, a bit annoyed. He hadn't said anything, and usually he was talking right as he entered the door.

"Is she staying for dinner?" he asked, as if she wasn't right there. Maka sighed and turned to Thyce.

"You wanna stay for dinner? I'm just ordering pizza."

Thyce shook her head no. "Nah, I better go see Slash. Been gone for about two hours, he's gonna be worried." Just as she got up to leave, though, a sound went through the room. Actually, it was a song. Avril Lavigne singing "Skater Boy," came from under Thyce's skirt. Soul raised an eyebrow and Thyce seemed embarresed. But, unlike Maka, she didn't blush, only turned and fished the phone from the belt around her thigh. She brought it up to her ear, saying things like, "Yeah, ok, whatever."

"Ok, yeah. Ye-Ok, I get it Slash." Pause. "Yes I kn- No, I wasn't hurt. Of course, it'll nev- SHUT UP!" finally she pressed the end button on her slider. She turned back and smiled nervously. "Hey, sorry. Slash has requested I meet him at the hotel so..."

Maka nodded and waved bye. "I'll see you tommorow, ok?"

Thyce gave her a confused look before she frowned. "Oh, right, school..." she grumbled. Soul laughed, but got daggers in return. "Shut your mouth, scythe. I might just get you in your sleep." Her attention turned back to Maka. "See ya tommorow." And with a flutter of bats swirrling around her, she was gone.

Maka turned to Soul who watched with a dark expression. "Soul! You don't have to be rude! It's not like she did anything to you!"

Soul pointed to his injured eye. "Uh, Maka? Did you not see this black eye?"

Maka scowled. "It was an accident, Soul. Why can't you just trust her?"

Soul didn't speak. He just turned and left, leaving Maka look like a fool.

"Sla-ash," Thyce grumbled again, sort of sing songish. He was ranting on and on about how she could have gotten hurt, she shouldn't have put up soul protect, yaddah yaddah yaddah. Right now she felt kind of giddy, though. Was this what it's like to know there's more than one person out there who likes you? Or did Maka break through her barriers, showing a more playfull side?

"And what if someone tried to get to you? What if another witch came?"

"Slaaaaaaaaash~"

"Or what if someone had taken you?"

"Dammit, SLASH!"

He stopped talking and turned to really face her. "Slash, I'm here and I'm fine. Now shut your trap."

He glared at her. "Then where were you? Obviously not on the streets."

She sighed. "I was at the meister's house, Maka. Her roommate Blair picked me up and brought me there." She smiled slightly. "I think I made a friend today."

Slash's expression shifted. "You... made a friend?" She nodded and he smiled. "See that wasn't so hard. I told you that you can trust other people besides me."

She raised an eyebrow at him "What about you? Don't you need some friends?"

"I can make friends."

"Hmmmm"

He looked at her. "What do you mean, hmmmm?"

"Yup it's settled. You're coming with me tommorow to meet Maka's friends." She clapped her hands together once she made up her mind.

"I'm starting to not like your 'hmmmm's"

"I'm starting to not like your attitude."

He waved her off and went to his suitcase. Both carried small suitcases, with maybe just a few changes of clothes. They were usually on the move, so it became nescessary. "Oh hey, I forgot to mention. We still need a place to stay. Tommorow's our last day here."

Thyce groaned in frustration. "Dammit! I haven't found anywhere. Guess this internet really isn't worth it, huh?"

"Told you that from the beginning. Anyway we could stay a night on the streets. I found this one place, two bedroom, one bath, in our price range. I checked it out the other day and it has furniture included. Small kitchen, but at least it's a place to stay."

She frowned. "So, we have to stay the night on the streets. Again. Well, isn't this nice. I just _love_ the streets! Rat's running around, creepy old dudes trying to grope you, and your human pillow leaving you to go get something to eat."

"That was one time!" he protested. "And besides, the old dudes don't grope _me_." Thyce swatted him on his head lightly.

"Ok, I guess one night in the streets won't be so bad. Just as long as you don't leave again. Last time those freaky guys came up, and-" she shivered at her memory. "I don't want even more blood on my hands, Slash. And I think I still have that scar on my thigh..."

He grimaced as he remembered that night. He left his sleepy meister to go buy them something to eat. But when he came back, Thyce's clothes were a bit torn, and three, fully grown men lie dead on the ground. She was shivering violently in the corner of the small alley. He had instantly ran to her side, comforting her and trying to get her to stop shivering.

"Um yeah... ok, agreed. I'm never leaving you alone in an alley so freaky guys won't try to push up your skirt."

"Good. Now, good night." She plopped back on the pillows.

Slash grabbed her wrist before she went down. "Oh no. I get the bed." He pointed to the floor where he had slept the previous night. "Floor. Now."

But she had already curled up in the blankets and taken her wrist away. "No."

Slash smirked. "Ok, then I'm laying down next to you." And before she could protest, Slash was already there, pulling the other quilt around himself. Thyce sighed.

"Whatever..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ummmm, ok. Please, I will take it if you tell me it sucks. And, just to let you know, Since Thyce gets friends, she starts to feel weird emotions... So don't blame me if she acts differently. Maka really broke her down, seeing her soul and stuff. Thyce has issues processing things like that. So, she might act more shy-ish, more girly-ish, or whatever else. Eventually she will most likely come to terms with friends and she'll keep a stable personality. But one thing that will stay the same, is cautious. And violent. Yes, very violent...<strong>

**There is a button**

**...**

**That makes more than one person happy**

**...**

**Click it**

**...**

**I dare ya**

**...**

**Go on**

**...**

**You're not scared, are ya?**

**...**

**Then CLICK IT!**

**...**

**WHAT THE HECK WHY ARE YOU STILL READING? FOLLOW THE ARROW...**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muahahahahahahahaha! I am back my readers! OKAY, so here's the dealio. I am sorry for lack of posting. I have had this done for a while, It just didn't seem to fit. But I thought, what the heck, they read what I've posted before this, they'll be fine. Sooooo...**

**Enjoy~**

Thyce was being dragged. Very harshly, she might add. But Maka had insisted that she go with her to some party at Death the Kid's house. She had expected to meet Maka's friends, yes. She had even told Slash that he would meet them too. But what she did not expect was to be dragged along the streets by a small (but very strong) girl to a dinner party. She was all for going untill she figured out who Death the Kid was. The Reapors son...

So, now Maka was grumbling and dragging her new friend to the mannor. Slash was supposed to meet her there, and Soul had apparently already been there for a while. She still didn't like him very much. And it was obvious he didn't like her. Finally Thyce got really annoyed at being dragged. It was obvious that Maka was going to force her to go, anyway.

"Ok, Maka. I'll walk. Just stop getting my clothes dirty!" she told her. Maka stopped stomping and let her go. Thyce screamed slightly as she fell to the ground. But luckily she caught herself with a quick levetation spell on herself. And that left Maka with a surprised expression.

Thyce took to her feet and gave Maka a questioning look. "What is it?" She instantly put her gaurd up, looking around for any danger. Her eyes swept over the setting sun a few times before she was stopped.

"No, no danger. Just, well, it's still kind of funny to have a friend with so many powers." Thyce let her gaurd go down a bit, still cautious. They started walking again, but Thyce became bored and decided to ask questions.

"So...what are these friends of yours like?" she asked. She wasn't completely sure if she could let more people into her trust bubble, but they were Maka's friends, so...

Maka smiled. "I think you'd like them. Just...try to blend with their weird antics..." Thyce made a face. _Great. She had weird firends. _

"Like...what type of weird?"

Maka fidgeted. "Well, you can see for yourself because we're here." she finished nervously.

**(Gahhhhhh! Ok, this is hard writing in third person. I'm going to see how well I can do this in first person. Thyce's POV)**

I looked in front of me to see a gint mannor. I gaped at it. This...was where...Lord Death...lived? I stared wide eyed at it. "Jeez..." I muttered. But it was enough for Maka to catch it. She turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah, I know it's big. But really only Kidd, Patty, and Liz live here. So Lord Death won't be there." I looked in my mind. She had told me all of her friends names. Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Patty, and Kid. Patty and Liz were Kid's weapons. Tsubaki was a dark arm to Black Star. And Soul...looked and acted like a pain in the ass.

I didn't know whether or not to wait outside for Slash or to go in with Maka. Either way was fine with me. But I guess It's be nice to wait for him. "Hey, Maka. I'm going to wait out here for Slash, okay?" She nodded before going into the door.

I went and sat at the curb. I waited a few minutes before deciding to text him, see where he was. I pulled out the slide and punched his number in.

**To: Slash**

**From: Thyce**

**Hey. Where are ya?**

I waited another long minute before I got a reply.

**To: Thyce**

**From: Slash**

**On my way to Death's mannor. You?**

**To: Slash**

**From: Thyce**

**Already here, waiting outside.**

**To: Thyce**

**From: Slash**

**Aren't you cold? Oh God please tell me that you didn't wear that stupid tank top. **

I smiled at his concern. Yes, I was wearing a tank top. But I didn't own very classy clothes, so I settled for a long flowy white skirt with a nice brown tank top. I happened to like it, but it was a bit chilly.

**To: Slash**

**From: Thyce**

**Shut up. It's a nice tank top, and I'm wearing my jacket. Now when the hell are you getting here?**

I didn't get a response. That worried me. I waited about ten minutes before pulling my phone back out to ask again when he was arriving. He always reponded to me. Why wasn't he now? I started panicking as I started typing. I was so preccupied that I didn't notice the small soul coming behind me.

I did notice the cold hands covering my scream. I nearly dropped my phone as I spun to find out who it was. Relief flooded my face and I punched Slash in the chest.

"Idiot!" I threw at him. He laughed. I punched him again. "God, you know, I seriously could have hurt you."

He grinned. "Buuuut, you didn't." I scowled and led him up to the door. But being as clumsy as I am, I tripped over the sidewalk and fell to the ground.

"Oww..." I grimaced. Slash held out a hand.

"You ok? No broken bones?" I shook my head. "Good, because I do believe I need my meister to be in tip top shape."

I rolled my eyes. We walked up to the door but when I actually got there I froze. Do I knock? Just come in? I gulped and turned pleadingly to Slash. He sighed.

"You know, I do believe I am the social one of us two." He mumbled as he rang the doorbell. I clutched his arm and stood somewhat behind him. I wasn't all that shy, just incredibly frightened. I didn't know whether or not they'd like me, but I was hoping they did. Slash was right. I needed some more friends. And, well, I really didn't want Maka's friends hating me. So, when I actually started caring, I guess I did get a little shy.

Some noise was heard inside before two girls opened the door. One of them had a blonde bob, and was shorter than the other one. She had a goofy grin on her face, too. It scared me. The other had a bit of a darker shade of hair, was taller, and also looked more mature. I gave a small smile.

The shorter one talked first. "Are you Maka's friends?" She even sounded childish. I sweat dropped a little.

"Uh, yeah..." I said.

The taller one smiled and let us in. I released Slash's arm but still walked close by him. We were led to a large living room. In there Soul and who I assumed was Black Star were wrestling on the floor, Maka was trying to get them to stop, a black haired girl was standing close by with beads of sweat on her face, and Kidd was throwing some sort of fit off to the side. Slash raised an eyebrow while I just watched blankly.

"Sorry, Black Star and Soul got into some stupid fight about who won at their video game, and Kidd's freaking bacause they're ruining the symmetry," A voice behind us said. I turned and saw the tall girl smiling slightly. "I'm Liz. And you're...?" She extended her hand. I eyed it wearily before gently putting mine in hers.

"Thyce." I filled in for her. She smiled and went towards who I was pretty sure was Patty, who was rubbing Kidd's back trying to calm him down. I turned back to the center of the room, where Slash had already made his way over to. The boys had stopped fighting and Black Star was looking at me. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable. Like when Soul was looking at me the other day. I quickly went in to read his soul.

I grimaced. His soul was pretty full of it's self. But I didn't feel too much danger. Just some really messed up ways of life. But his soul did seem like it had been through a lot of toruture, healing, and a lot of hard decisions. It made me feel sorry for him.

But then instinct kicked in and I felt uncomfortable. I heard him whisper (Because of my bat's hearing) to Soul, "Who's the chick?"

I glared at Soul. I knew what he'd say. Something about me being a witch. Because he didn't trust me. He seemed to get the hint that I was listening and said "A friend of Maka's."

The next thing I knew my vision was blinded by blue. "Well! You better not take my spotlight!" I sweat dropped. Oh god, you know, rumors about this kid were starting to make sense. I had heard vague things about him, but this confirmed that Black Star was the one they were talking about. He was way too far into the spotlight.

Suddenly there was a low "Makaaaaaaa" and a giant book slammed into the boy's skull. My eyes widened as the boy fell to the floor, leaving a satisfied Maka in his place. She smiled at me before dragging me to the couch.

"Maka... I can walk..." I muttered. She ignored me and plopped me down on the cushion. "Ooof!"

She sat down next to me, smiling the whole time. "Maka, what's the point of me sitting on the couch?"

"Because you need to loosen up a bit. It's ok, we're not going to hurt you."

Soul muttered under his breath, "Speak for your self." I glared at him.

"I heard that, Soul." I glared at him. He looked shocked for a moment before pushing his hands behind his head.

"Keep your ears to yourself, bat." He smirked at me. I glared harder. Stupid boy doesn't know who he's messing with... The room seemed to drop about ten degrees.

Black Star broke the tension. "Wait, what do you mean 'bat'?"

Soul turned to Black Star. "Oh, didn't Maka tell you? Thyce here is a witch." I gritted my teeth. That bitch. Only Black Star, Liz, and Patty seemed fazed by this.

"A witch! Why is there a witch in here!" Black Star started advancing on me. I jumped to my feet instantly, already flicking my wrists for my darts. No, not the poison ones, just the knock-out ones. I threw the five darts and started swirling my index finger. The darts hit Black Star just before he could reach me. I smiled slightly to myself. He hadn't been giving his full strength into it.

Everyone just watched with horror as Black Star fell to the ground with a thud. The girl with black hair, which I had concluded was Tsubaki, was rushing to his side. Maka turned to me.

"You didn't..." she started, a tremor in her voice. I quickly shook my head.

"No no. The arrogant bit- Boy! will just be unconscious for a while." I sighed inwardly. I had probably just earned a bad reputation with these people. I went over to Slash, who seemed to be acting cassual.

"Come on Slash. I don't think we should bother them any more." I tugged on his arm. He obediently followed me to the door. I turned the knob, ready to just get out of there. I didn't need them to think I was a murderer. I didn't want to burden them.

A hand on my shoulder made me stop and turn. Kidd was in front of me, and I realized I was the same height as him. "Yes?" I asked, trying my best to play innocent.

He smiled. "Please stay. We would all like to get to know you better." I froze. Get to know me. Get...to...know me? Where did I hear that before? Maka was different. She put trust in me before getting to know me. But...where did I hear it?

I nodded slightly before being led back into the living room. I resumed my spot on the couch and recieved an icy glare from Soul. I ignored it, still in shock from what Kidd had said. Where the hell did I hear that before? Maka seemed to notice my off-ness. She shook me slightly.

"Thyce? You ok?" I whipped my head to face her.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just...I'm fine."

She frowned slightly before dismissing it. I decided to take this time to say sorry. "Ok. I would like to say quiet a few apologies. First one goes to Maka and Soul for , uh, trying to kill you the other day..." I saw a small smile on Soul lips. I glared at him before continuing. "I guess the next one goes to Kidd for attempting to blow your eardrums yesterday..." I bit my lip. "And the last one goes to Black Star, even though he's, uh, unconscious but I'm sorry for knocking you out. And I'm sorry to everyone for causing worry throughout the school."

I saw Slash grin. He knew this was a big task for me. I didn't like saying sorry unless one really did deserve it. And I was trying to be nice. Which was improvement. And I really hated acting shy like I was right now. I decided to change it. "Ok, so I'm pretty sure this was supposed to be a dinner, right? Yeah, I thought so. Well, should we go eat?"

Kidd nodded and led everyone to the dining room. It was huge, like the rest of the house. But after actually apologizing to people you don't know well, you don't tend to gape at things. I slowly moved to the seat beside Slash. I don't know why I was acting so shy. I guess for once I actually wanted people to like me. Either that or Maka had broken me down yesterday.

Dinner was akwardly quiet. And I felt responsable for it. What was I doing? This wasn't the Thyce I was used to. I wasn't always this guilty. I just needed to suck it up. It didn't matter what these people thought about me. You know what? I didn't give a shit anymore. Why was I being a wimp? Ugh, stupid Maka breaking through my barrier.

"Well, is someone going to talk?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms cassually. Everyone seemed a bit surprised at my sudden talking. But no one responded. I sighed. "I really didn't think I would have to do this, but if no one's gonna talk..." I decided to go with plan B. I pulled out an invisability potion, drank it, and disappeared from everyone's sight. I didn't move an inch.

"Where'd she go?" Liz asked.

Patty clapped her hands. "Magick trick!" I rolled my eyes.

Maka was smiling to herself. Shit. Soul Perception. Damn her... I put my soul into decoy mode, Shutting most of it off, leaving a dull sense left. So it was harder for people to sense it.

Kidd was frantically looking around for me. He knew I was here. He was a reapor. He could feel souls, too.

Tsubaki sweat dropped. I almost laughed at her confusion. Soul had wide eyes and was looking for where I went. Slash showed no emotion. He just waited. He could tell what I was doing when I started talking.

"Ahem!" I said, revealing that I was still there. All eyes went to my 'empty' seat. "Now, can I come back, or do I need to cause more commotion?"

Slash laughed. I glared at him even though even he couldn't see me. No one spoke. I sighed and got up from my seat. "If no one is going to talk..." I picked up a bowl of spaghetti. I took a noodle out and flung it at the first person I saw; Soul. It hit him square in the face and I started laughing. He looked around for where I was.

"Come out, you damn witch!" He yelled, scooping up some mashed potatoes. I laughed again and went from place to place, avoiding potatoes flying near my face. Slash was laughing silently, Tsubaki and Maka were trying to get Soul to stop, Kidd was throwing a fit, Patty was acting like Patty, and Liz was comforting Kidd. And Black Star was still passed out.

"Come find me, Scythe!" I shouted. I started to run in circles really faast. The speed picked up and soon a small whirlwind was forming around the table. I stoped abruptly, causing the house to shake. "Woah..." I muttered. Then a pile of potatoes hit me in the face. The invisibility spell broke and I was revealed. Soul looked pleased.

I glared at him. "You, dear boy, are going to regret that." I scooped up some corn and threw it at him. He dodged, but it hit Maka instead. My eyes widened and I was so close to laughing. I bit my lip. "S-sorry...M-maka!" I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing. She blushed for a minute, but got over it. She smiled and threw some more corn at me. I jumped out of the way just in time.

Now Patty was also throwing food, mainly at Liz. She got irritated and threw some back at her. I laughed and dodged food thrown from Maka and Soul. Maybe we needed a little magick? Hmmm, seemed pretty good. I swirled my finger and a bowl of what I think was hot soup rose. I smiled slightly. I moved my hand over to Soul, who was trying to throw something at Maka. The soup went with it, right to his pants. I used my other hand to pull at them, enough to pour the soup. I did as said, and grinned satisfying when he screeched in pain.

I started laughing hard. Sure, I was covered in food. Yes, I was rolling around uncomfortably on the floor. But it was very, very funny to watch him dance around the pain. I hadn't laughed this hard in a while. I could tell Maka was laughing too. Tsubaki was even smiling. And Kidd was still throwing a fit.

I wiped a tear from my eye. Then things got darker. I looked up to find Soul looking down at me, his pants still wet. I stopped laughing. I knew that expression. His soul wavelengths were giving off a lot of anger. I didn't move. The smile faded from all of my features, and out of habbit I started sending off dangerous waves. He didn't look the least bit fazed.

Maka was suddenly behind him, tugging at his arm. "Soul, just leave her alone. Jeez, it's a joke."

Soul shook his head. He brushed her off at what looked gently and reached down towards me. My body went rigid. If he thought he could hurt me... His arm turned to a scythe, like I've seen Slash do so many times. And before I knew it, a cut was on my arm. I didn't feel it though. I went to touch it, just make sure it was real. I pulled back and saw blood. Blood...

_"STUPID GIRL! LADY ARACHNE WILL GET YOU ON HER SIDE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"_

_I laughed at the man in front of me. "And how the hell do you plan on doing that? It's not like you can force me." He made a swift attempt to grab me, but I swung Slash's Scythe form at him, giving him a cut on the arm. He growled and lunged on me again. I stepped to the side. "Look, I don't frikin care if Arachne wants me. She can't force me to help her revive the Kishin." _

_He didn't give my words any thought. He just took his foot and swung. I didn't have time to react before I was kicked across the room. I slammed against the brick wall, feeling it crumble under me. I groaned out in pain. _

_"Thyce!" Slash yelled from the other side of the room. I couldn't respond, because the man was picking me up by my throat. I glared at him, not clawing pointlessly at his hand like others would do. I jyst held my breath._

_"Stupid, stupid girl. Now I'll show you why you should listen to Arachne" He snapped his fingers and about five gaurds walked into my room. They grabbed my arms, not allowing me to do any of the spells I had learned. My mouth was clamped shut, too. They did the same with Slash. They dragged us down the stairs, me struggling all I could. I was strong, yes. But my mother hadn't been able to teach me many spells. Me being only 11 and all... _

_I glared at the men carrying me. Why were they taking me to my living room? My parents were out somewhere, and they took my brother with them. What was the point of coming in here?_

_I got my answer. Soon my mother and father were thrown in the room, my little brother soon after. They looked tired, and I could feel their souls about ready to break. I gasped in any air I could. I felt my eyes widen with fear. I tried spiting out the cloth I had in my mouth. I pushed my tongue against it. I had no success._

_My mother looked at me with pleading eyes. She knew what was going on. I had to fight back tears. I looked to my right where Slash was; Looking away from the scene. I knew I should too, but I couldn't._

_"Now, you stupid little girl, see what happens when you decline a good offer." He motioned something to the gaurd. He nodded and pulled out a blade. My mother was already trying to call on spells to get defend her family. I screamed as the blade struck her leg. _

_I finally managed to get the thing out of my mouth. "Mom!" I stared wide eyed at the blood pooling slowly from her leg. The next blow went to my brother, the blade going through his stomach. The tears dripped from my eyes as I watched him scream out in pain. My little brother...He wasn't dead, but it was much worse._

_My father was trying to ask for my helf. "Thyce..." But he was cut short by the blade going through his stomach. I screamed again._

_"No...No..." I started hypervenalating as my tears fell into the pool of blood. My family was being slowly slaughtered in front of me, slowly and painfully. I didn't even look at Slash, I was just shocked. Shocked at what was happening, and that I had let it happen._

I didn't even blink as the memory flooded my brain. I just stared at the blood on my hand. My stained hands, with my family's blood. I felt a sudden pain on my cheek- Soul had cut that too. I felt my blood boil.

Maka was scolding Soul, and just about everyone else was asking if I was ok. Kidd had stopped throwing a fit to see what was going on. I blanched out as Slash was making threats at the other scythe. I was filled with anger. I completely lost controll and went into a freak-out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, not even getting to my feet. A very abrupt vibration went through the air and everyone was thrown several feet away from me. I opened my eyes and looked around, panting. What just happened? The room seemed to be apart, the table blown somewhere else. None of the walls were broken but a few of the were dented where some bodies hit them. I stared in horror.

I felt heat go directly to my neck. "Uh..." started hypervenalating. I could feel the conciousness slip from me. I was so confused. With a sudden and unexplainable fire erupting from my fists, I fell backwards into the hardwood, completely unconscious.

I groaned and removed myself from the floor. What the hell just happened? One minute I was yelling at Soul for hurting a FRIEND, the next I was knocked against the wall. I barely had time to think when the funny wave went through the air. It felt a lot like Thyce's wavelength, but different. Did she cause this? I heard her scream...

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Soul. Soul...ugh! How dare he hurt my friend! I slapped his hand away. He glared at me only for a moment. I got to my feet and looked at the passed out girl in the middle of the floor. Not too much damage was done, but there was enough as to where Kidd would have to re do the room.

I instntly went over to her, where Liz and Tsubaki already were. I shook her lightly. "Thyce? Thyce!" She wasn't waking up. I sighed. I called over a now concious Black Star. "Black Star! Take Thyce to the couch!"

He got to his feet. "Why should a GOD like me have to carry such a wimp like HER?" He shouted. Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"Black Star..."

His facial expression softened by a half degree. "Ok, I'll do it because no one else can! No one has the godly strength that I do..." He rambled on while carrying Thyce over to the couch. I sighed and tried thinking of what just happened.

Thyce seemed to go glassy eyed. Then she screamed, and I'm pretty sure her wavelength was sent out. Does she really have that strong of a soul? To be able to send her wavelength out without trying? I blinked. Maybe I could get into her soul.

I moved over to her and placed a hand on her stomach. Her breathing was steady. Not what I was looking for, but a good thing to know. I closed my eyes and tried to get into her soul. Like I had done for Soul. Slash's hand went to my shoulder. I opened my eyes and gave him a gentle smile. "It's ok, I'm not doing anything to hurt her."

I closed my eyes again and worked my way into her soul. I was instantly engulfed in a dark room. It was pitch black. These must be her barriers...

I found a locked door. I tried to open it, even tried looking for the key. There was no luck. A sudden wieght was on my neck. My hands instinctively went there, feeling a new necklace. I trailed my fingers down, to curl aroud what I was looking for. She gave me the key, she was letting me in. I pushed the key into the lock, and slowly opened the door.

"Thyce?" I called into the small room. It was different than Soul's. The walls were completely black, the only light came from a small lamp. There was only a chair, a stand, and a lamp. Nothing else. No colors, no light.

Thyce was sitting in the chair, her knees drawn up to her chest. She was wearing a black dress that went to mid thigh, and simple heels. Her hair looked like it always did. But her eyes were sad. She didn't hide her emotion when she was alone. I could feel her emotions and they were not very pretty.

"Hey Maka," she said quietly, not even looking at me.

I gave her a sad smile. I myself was wearing my fancy black dress and clunky heels. Everyone had their Soul outfit. "Why are you sleeping? You can wake up, you know."

She shrugged. "I can think better in here. When I'm all alone. Did you need something?"

I shook my head. "I just wanted to see what was wrong. You sent your soul wavelength on everyone. You actually showed a small amount of your power."

Her eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know I sent out my wavelength. Sorry, I just wanted to scream and go to sleep."

"Is it because of what Soul did?" I questioned. Stupid Soul, if he drove her into hiding in her soul...

"No. More like a memory..." She trailed off, looking me in my eyes. And then I saw it. The emotion she kept hidden, and all of the pain she carried. I saw a piece of her past, of her memories. I saw a lot of blood. Her family murdered before her eyes. It made me gasp.

She seemed to notice what she did. "Shit. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you see...I'm just not used to many people entering here." Suddenly we both heard an echoing sound.

"Thyce! Lazy, wake up!" Slash shouted. She sighed.

"Guess I can't think in peace. Oh well," she held her hand out to me. "Comin, Maka? It'd be awefull akward if you were inside my soul without me being here." she smirked. I laughed and followed her through another door.

I shot up and instantly yawned. "Mmmmm" I mumbled, looking at the faces around me. I couldn't believe what I had just shown Maka. Damn , can you damn yourself? Oh well, cause I just did. Damn me.

I growled as Patty's finger poked my cheek. I sent a glare her way before getting off the couch. "I'm leaving. Slash, you coming?" I asked him. Of course he was, but I wasn't going to force him. I wasn't THAT mean. Or was I...

He nodded and followed quietly. I walked out the door, a small tear trailing down my cheek. Someone knew a piece of my past. Someone besides Slash. I cried silently, ignoring the sad looks Slash was giving me.

"Where are we staying?" I whispered.

He nodded towards a small area next to a dumpster. It had our stuff hidden under a blanket. I smiled. He stole the blanket from the hotel. Typical him.

He saw me looking at the stuff. He smirked. "Sorry, I only grabbed one blanket. Looks like we gotta share~" I groaned. Of course, my perverted partner was going to go there. Seriously. I sighed and went over to the corner. Whatever, it was better than nothing. I crouched down and sat on the ground. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and waited for my weapon to sit down. He didn't budge. I knew what he was doing, and I knew how he would take it.

"If you're waiting for me to invite you to sit down, your wasting your time." I stated simply before taking my bag and using it as a pillow. There. If there wasn't a body, I had my bag. Slash laughed and sat down next to me. He tugged the blanket over himself. I ditched my bag and leaned on him. He smirked.

"Don't give me that look," I scolded. His smirk only grew. His shoulder shifted as his arm draped across my shoulder. I sighed again and drifted back intosleep.

She...just...LEFT? She ruins my house by starting a food fight, then passes out, then LEAVES? My eye started twitching. Oh dear shinigami...This was going to take WEEKS! And I even tried being nice to the girl...

Liz sighed and went to clean up the food. Patty shouted something and ran after her. I just twitched my eyebrows. She just gets up and leaves? Seriously? She can stand that she ruined the symmetry? I nearly shouted in frustration. I needed to go to a symmetrical place...My room would work.

I yawned and opened my eyes. Why was it dark out? Where was I? I instantly noticed how low my head was. What the... Oh. My head was in Slash's lap...EW!

I shot up into a sitting position, taking the blanket draped over my head with me. Oh dear Shinigami. If anyone had seen us in that position, my head in his lao, covered with a blanket. Blech! Slash somehow was still sleeping. Wow. I woke up before him! Small victory to rub in his face. Yay.

I looked at my surroundings. Huh, he picked a decently clean alley this time. Whatever, better than the last time.

**Well, there you go. There is the chapter. Please leave a review. Reviews are appriciated. And about some changes with Thyce, she's not used to this sort of stuff. Okay? Okay. Good. Alright...Why are you still readig...You should be reviewing...Go on now... GO REVIEW!**


End file.
